Rivers, channels, streams, and other flowing bodies of water are often a vital component of cities and towns. However, such tributaries may provide passageways for invasive aquatic species to migrate to ecosystems in which the aquatic species do not natural occur. For example, the sea lamprey (Petromyzon marinus) is an invasive, parasitic fish to the Great Lakes Fishery that has been culpable of mass detriment to populations of native species such as lake trout (Salvelinus namaycush), steelhead (Oncorhynchus mykiss), whitefish (Coregonus clupeiformis), and chub (Coesius plumbeus). The decline in native species population due to the migration of the sea lamprey from the Great Lakes upstream into other regions has resulted in a negative economic impact on those regions. Efforts implemented to prevent sea lampreys from accessing upstream regions have included the construction of instream, physical barriers which operate to block passage while allowing for jumping fish species mobility to perform spawning activities. However, these barriers are often designed such that native fish species cannot travel upstream or may not be adequate to prevent the movement of the sea lamprey upstream. For example, many barriers include structures on which the sea lamprey may attach to work their way past the barrier. Other barriers may include pockets within the flow of water through the barrier that the sea lamprey may exploit to bypass the barrier. To prevent the migration of one or more of these parasitic or other types of aquatic wildlife, better controlled and more consistent barriers are needed.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.